Menunggu?
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Menunggu. Tugas musim semi. Muggle.


A Fanfiction of Harry Potter

Tittle: Menunggu?

Author: ZPBellani

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rated: T

Genre: Humor; Friendship

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling©. Lirik dan lagu punya Vierra©. And I've this fanfiction ever after.

Summary: Menunggu. Tugas musim semi. Muggle.

Warning: GAZE. Jalan cerita nggak jelas, sukses bikin gue sendiri nggak ngerti maksudnya. XD

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFICTION***

.

_Dimana kamu dimana?_

_Disini, bukan_

_Kemana kamu kemana?_

_Kesini, bukan_

_Katanya pergi sebentar, ternyata lama_

_Tahukah aku sendiri menunggu kamu?_

_._

_._

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat di suatu taman. Hembusan angin menerpa rambut pirangnya dan menerbangkan beberapa helai dedaunan yang kering. Beberapa pengunjung meliriknya sesekali dan yang lain terus memandangi pemuda tersebut. Mata abu-abu pemuda itu balas memandang heran orang-orang tadi atau perlukah kusebut mereka itu '_muggle'_?

Ia menunduk melihat penampilannya hari ini. Kemeja kotak-kotak biru yang digulung di kedua lengannya dipadukan dengan celana jeans dan sneakers. Tak lupa sebuah topi sebagai pelengkap penampilannya. 'Perfect!' batinnya memuji diri sendiri.

"Lihat itu!"

"'Lihat' apa?"

"Cowok yang ada di bawah pohon itu!"

Merasa dibicarakan, pemuda yang sedang mencari-cari seseorang yang lebih tepat kusebut '_penyihir_' pun menoleh. '_Muggle_,' batinya heran apalagi, melihat penampilan mencurigakan dari dua perempuan muggle yang memandangi dirinya dengan mata yang terlihat sparkling-sparkling semangat yang patut dipertanyakan.

"Itu Tom Felton,ya?"

"Nggaklah. Tom Felton 'kan udah lebih dari 20 tahun sedangkan, cowok itu kayak Tom Felton pas di HP3, ya!"

"Iya. Dia keren banget! Masa' cosplay bisa semirip itu. Niat banget."

Sang pemuda tersenyum sinis. "Huh? 'Tom Felton' katanya? Kalau Tom Marvolo Riddle, aku tahu. Dasar muggle! Jelas-jelas namaku Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," ujarnya pelan entah kepada siapa. Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

_._

_Jangan pergi lagi_

_Aku tak mau sendiri_

_Temani aku 'tuk sebentar saja_

_Agar aku tak kesepian_

_._

.

Scorpius mengedarkan pandangannya **lagi.****Lagi**? Ya, benar, **lagi**. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya tapi, orang yang ia cari tak kunjung muncul. Ia mulai bosan. Bosan diam saja sejak tadi apalagi, kedua muggle mencurigakan itu tetap memandanginya. Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih mengahabiskan liburannya di rumah ehm.. kastil besarnya daripada ada disini, terjebak di suatu tempat penuh muggle yang sangat asing baginya. "Cih, kalau saja ini bukan tugas liburan, aku takkan melakukannya," gerutu Scorpius sambil mengedarkan pandangannya lagi.

_-flashback—_

Seorang penyihir wanitaberdiri di podium aula besar. Prof. Minerva McGonagall namanya. Beliau adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang bijaksana. Besok sudah waktunya liburan dan seperti biasanya, beliau akan memberikan sambutan (atau pidato?). "Murid-muridku sekalian, esok liburan akan dimulai." Murid-murid bertepuk tangan dengan wajah ceria. "Tapi.." Keceriaan yang terpancar dari para penyihir muda ini lenyap, mereka tahu sudah ada tugas yang menanti mereka. Prof. mcGonagall berdehem sekali. "Tugasnya mudah sekali bahkan, lebih mudah daripada merawat _Mimbulus Mibletonia_. Tugas liburan kalian hanyalah mengamati para muggle dan mencatatnya sebanayak 2 perkamen. _Well, happy nice holiday_."

Murid-murid asrama Slytherin mulai berisik karena tugas liburan mereka. Sistem kasta darah memang sudah dihapuskan di dunia sihir tapi bagi para Slytherin muda hal itu masih berlaku. Muggle dan squib menempati kasta terendah di dunia sihir. Dan apakah ini semua lelucon? Mereka harus mengamati 'para penghuni kasta terendah'!

Tawa keras membahana dari meja Gryffindor. "_Well, happy nice holiday, __**Snakie**_. Mengamati muggle mudah sekali, kok."

_-flashback end-_

Dan disinilah Scorpius berada. Terjebak diantara makhluk-makhluk berkasta rendah yang disebut muggle tanpa teman. "Huh! Cewek itu kemana, sih?" serunya emosi mulai mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang ia tunggu.

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

_._

_Katanya pergi sebentar, ternyata lama_

_Tahukah aku sendiri menunggu kamu?_

_._

_Jangan janji-janji terus_

_Aku tak mau kau berbohong_

_Temani aku 'tuk sebentar saja_

_Agar aku tak kesepian_

_._

_._

Scorpius terus mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan tak sabar. Ia tak habis pikir dengan keputusannya menyetujui ajakan Rose Weasley untuk mengerjakan tugas merepotkan nan menjijikkan ini bersama-sama. Rose Weasley? Tunggu dulu. "Kemana, sih, perginya dia? Mau pergi sampai kapan, sih! Mau ku lempar mantra kutukan apa!" gerutunya kesal.

_-flashback-_

"Mau kemana?" tanya Scorpius saat gadis disampingnya berdiri. Gadis itu diam saja tak menjawab, malah asyik dengan tas jinjingnya. "**HEY, WEASLEY**!"

Gadis berambut ikal itu tersenyum kecut. "Beli makan sebentar disana," ujar gadis bernama Rose Weasley sambil menunjuk restoran yang berada di dekat danau. "Mau?"

"Nggak."

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan kembali 10 menit lagi."

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

_._

_Jangan pergi lagi_

_Aku tak mau sendiri_

_Temani aku 'tuk sebentar saja_

_Agar aku tak kesepian_

_._

_Jangan pergi lagi_

_Aku tak mau sendiri_

_Temani akku 'tuk sebentar saja_

_Agar aku tak kesepian_

_._

_._

Dari kejauhan, Scorpius dapat melihat seorang gadis yang ia yakini adalah Rose sedang berlari kearahnya sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan di tangan kirinya sementara, tangan yang lainnya menenteng buku Telaah Muggle.

Scorpius memandang gadis di depannya agak kesal dengan cemberut sedikit menghiasi wajahnya. "Kamu lama sekali," ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Maaf, agak lama.." ujar Rose terengah-engah sambil memberikan sepotong muffin ke Scorpius. Ia menarik nafas yang cukup dalam sebelum, menghembuskannya. "Tadi antriannya cukup panjang~"

"Kalau hanya 'cukup panjang', kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tapi mereka memesan dalam jumlah banyak!"

"Sebanyak apa?" tantang Scorpius angkuh.

"Kau nggak akan tahu karena kau nggak ikut!"

"Untuk apa mengantri? Kurang kerjaan," balas Scorpius dengan nada merendahkan.

"**MALFOY, KAMU MENYEBALKAN SEKALI**!" pekik Rose kesal. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi anak manja nan sombong Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"Nona sok hebat, tampaknya kau belum berkaca pagi ini."

"Kok, tahu?"

"Karena kamu belom nyadar betapa menyebalkanya wajahmu itu!"

Rose melirik Scorpius sinis. "Eh, tuan sok hebat, kamu tuh yang nggak nyadar! Kamu itu **ME NYE** **BAL KAN** sekali."

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Ka-"

Pertengkaran mereka dihentikan karena tawa puas dua perempuan misterius yang asyik memotret-motret mereka berdua dengan kamera digital. "Kita mendapatkan gambarnya!"

"**Kyaa! **_**Dramione!**_** Pairing fave gue!**" ucap perempuan satunya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan dihiasi sparkling-sparkling gaze disekitarnya.

"Nggak masalah kalau mereka cuma _cosplay._"

"Yup. Habisnya mereka mirip banget."

Scorpius dan Rose saling pandang bingung. Bingung dan tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa melihat ada 2 muggle misterius ataukah harus ku katakan aneh terus memandangi mereka dan memotret-motret dari berbagai angle yang tepat. Kilauan aneh muncul dari mereka.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Rose yang tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ia memang sering bertemu dengan muggle, terutama yang dikenalkan oleh ibunya tapi.. jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan muggle aneh seperti mereka.

"Mana ku tahu, **Weasley**. Muggle-muggle aneh itu sudah memandangiku yang seorang _pureblood_ ini dengan tatapan aneh sejak tadi."

"Ssst! Jangan gunakan istilah-istilah seperti itu disini," ucap Rose pelan mengingatkan. "Mereka nanti akan tahu kalau ki-"

"-Es krimnya meleleh," sela Scorpius cepat menyambar es krim vanila di tangan Rose. Langsung melahapnya yang sukses membuat Rose speechless melihat keOOCan penyihir muda disampingnya itu.

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

"Hmph! Kita jadi belum mengerjaka tugas sedikitpun~"

"Ini semua gara-gara **muggle** aneh tadi."

"Biasa aja, dong, ngomong mugglenya."

"Suka-suka. _**Muggle, squib**_, dan _**mudblood.**_. cih! Kasta terendah."

"**Nyinggung aku, ya**!" kata Rose tersinggung lalu, berdiri. "Nggak ada yang namanya mudblood, Malfoy. Darah semua orang itu seperti air yang kental dan berwarna merah. Nggak ada yang terbuat dari lumpur!"

"Akh! Terserah! Aku tak peduli! Aku hanya peduli tugas liburanku."

"Memangnya hanya ka-"

"-Scorpius, Rose! Kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?"

Scorpius dan Rose menoleh dan menemukan Draco Abraxas Malfoy yang notabenenya orang tua Scorpius dan Hermione Jane Granger yang merupakan orang tua Rose. Kedua orang tua itu segera mempercepat langkah mereka. Andaikan mereka tidak sedang berada di dunia muggle, mereka pasti sudah pakai mantra perpindahan atau yang lainnya.

"Belum, pa, tadi ada 2 muggle **yang sangat mengganggu**," jawab Scorpius agak kesal.

"'Muggle'? 'Pengganggu'? maksudmu?" Tampaknya Draco belum mengerti permasalahannya.

"Tugas kalian hanya mengamatinya 'kan?" tanya Hermione memastikan.

Rose mengangguk. "Iya, ma, tapi.. mereka motret-motret kami lalu mengatakan, '_**Kya! Dramione!**_' Memangnya.. Dramione itu apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Ya, pa, 'Dramione' itu apa?" tanya Scorpius yang sama penasarannya dengan Rose.

Draco melirik Hermione yang menunduk menutupi wajah memerahnya. "Err.. Itu.. Yah.." jawab Draco gugup. "Ah, tak perlu memikirkan itu."

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

Jadi.. apa yang ditulis Scorpius dan Rose diatas perkamen mereka?

_Inilah jawabannya:_

_Hasil pengamatan terhadap muggle oleh Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dan Rose Weasley._

_Muggle.._

_Merupakan golongan non-sihir._

_Muggle.._

_Beberapa muggle terlihat aneh,._

_Muggle.._

_Kalau kalian pergi ke dunia muggle, kami menyarankan agar kalian para penyihir berhati-hati pada muggle yang memiliki senyuman aneh, sparkling-sparkling aneh, mata berbinar-binar, dan muggle yang membawa kamera. Percayalah pada kami, mereka akan sangat menyusahkan._

_Muggle.._

_Memiliki beberapa kosakata unik, sama halnya dengan para penyihir. Contohnya: Dramione yang sampai sekarang belum kami ketahui artinya._

_Muggle.._

_Alhamdulillah, ya? Sesuatu._

***ZPBELLANI'S FANFIC***

.

Kya! Apa ini? Maaf, gaze nan OOT~ ZPBellani juga nggak tahu kenapa ceritanya jadi begini~ Yah, mau gimana lagi.. Belum ada draft udah langsung nulis~ T.T Gomen ne~ Jadi bingung sendiri maksud ff ini.

_Now playing:_

_The GazettE – Silly God Disco_

_S.u.G – LifeLove2Die_

_F(x) – Chu_

_Arashi – To be Free_

-ZPBellani®-2011-nen-Juu-gatsu-Muika©-


End file.
